Brighter than the Sun
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Blaine nunca creyó en Dios. Nunca. Eso no lo detuvo de volverse un ángel después de su muerte, cuya misión sería observar a un muy dañado Kurt Hummel, en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Westerville. Advertencias dentro.


**¿Título? adivinan, es inspirado por We Are Young de Fun. De hecho, escribí esta entera pieza escuchándola una y otra vez junto a Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol, ambas canciones son mi gran inspiración para esto. Les recomiendo profundamente escucharlas o ver sus letras. Esta historia se me ocurrió de repente y realmente no me acostaría a dormir o dejar de pensar en ella sin antes escribirla por completo.**

**Advertencias: Ángeles. Enfermedades mentales. Ceguera. Suicidio. Intento de Suicidio. Muerte de personajes. Implicación de violaciones, tortura y abuso. Anorexia y Bulimia. Algunas descripciones medio fuertes. Lee bajo tu propio riego. También hay un spoiler de Original Songs, pero si no has visto ese episodio no eres un verdadero Klainer.**

**El final debería realmente valer la pena, mis amores_. _No puedo negarme finales felices, al menos en esta (y casi todas) ocasión.**

**Sobre las enfermedades mentales. Las enfermedades implicadas son esquizofrenia, desorden de estrés post-traumático, bipolaridad, síndrome de Ganser, y anorexia/bulimia como antes mencioné. Sé que hay cosas que no son correctas, esta historia tiene más base si la tomamemos como meramente estética, y además estamos hablando de _ángeles_, así que...**

**Blaine nunca fue a Dalton después del Sadie Hawkins. Kurt nunca fué a McKinley en sí, no conoció a Quinn, Brittany o los demás. Quinn fue pero tuvo que abandonar, y no había conocido a nadie para ese entonces. Brittany nunca fué. Esto es _Klaine, _pero al principio se centra más en Kurt y Blaine aparece posteriormente. En fin, mejor dejo de divagar y les dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada, sólo mi propia mente.**

* * *

_**Brighter than the Sun **_

_"When it is dark enough you can see the stars"_

— _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

_Silencio._

_Es un sonido en sí, es la calma, la nada; una oscuridad permanente._

* * *

El Dr. Santiago López mira con ojos calmados la escena frente a sus ojos. Está compuesta por un chico de piel pálida, ojos ocultos por gafas oscuras, así como también poco menos de la mitad de su expresión facial. El cabello del joven es castaño claro, con flecos blancos moteándolo. Su posición es también peculiar, sentado de cabeza con sus piernas extendidas y levantadas apoyadas en la pared. Es extraño que sus gafas no se hayan caído, Santiago piensa. El cielo es nublado afuera. Hay un atento de sonrisa en la cara del muchacho, que parece muy entretenido intentando hacer agujeros meramente con los dedos en la tela suave de su camiseta. Las nubes se entrelazan, se oscurecen, cargadas de lluvia. El chico, de nombre Kurt Hummel, le sonríe a lo que cree que es un día soleado. Santiago y Kurt llevan veinte minutos acompañando al silencio, es algo ya muy común. Kurt hablará cuando lo crea necesario. La habitación es de un azul claro, que contrasta el cielo, pero sólo uno de los dos sabe eso.

"Cuéntame de tu familia, Kurt." musita el Dr. López, de manera clínica y entrenada. Lleva un año con este paciente, y su progreso quizá no sea el mejor, pero según leyó en su historial médico, está prácticamente excelente. _Niños como lo fue él no suelen llegar a la adolescencia._

Kurt ríe abiertamente, sus manos jugueteando con la tela.

"Hay una mariposa en mi pie, Dr. López."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunta el aludido, fijándose en los pies de Kurt, que solo están cubiertos por unos calcetines grises.

"Es amarilla y brillante. Como el sol." Kurt suspira, pero su sonrisa no desaparece. "Mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años. Papá también, luego. Y un señor estuvo cuidándome un tiempo antes de que yo viniera aquí." una pausa, y Kurt frota sus manos contra su camisa como si estuvieran mojadas. "Extraño el sol. Quiero tocarlo."

"Pues el sol es caliente. Una vez quisiste probar el fuego de un encendedor que tomaste de un visitante. No te gustó eso." Santiago parpadea un par de segundos, continuando. "¿Cómo fue el señor que te cuidaba?"

"Me pidieron que lo probara, tenía que probarlo." Kurt parece tan seguro de ese hecho. "Usted sabe cómo fue el señor. Usted sabe, usted lee lo que me pasa y aún así me lo pregunta."

"Está bien, no te preguntaré más sobre el señor. Pero ¿Quién te pidió que probaras el fuego?"

Kurt chasquea su lengua por unos segundos. Es un truco que usa para saber donde están las cosas, o almenos, que tan lejos están de él. "La mariposa."

* * *

Es oscuro, es ridículo pensar en algo más que en oscuridad. A veces, Kurt puede imaginar colores, colores sin nombres. Quizá ni siquiera son colores. Quizá el lenguaje que usa para describir las cosas es una simple invención, simple y simplista. La mariposa es ahora azul, o asimila la tonalidad del cielo. A veces es difícil recordar el cielo. No le dejan salir, así que no sabe como se siente el color del cielo. Es oscuro, y difícil, y chasquea su lengua varias veces, y la mariposa le dice que hay peces en su cama. Hay peces, lo que significa que se está ahogando. Es húmedo, o como se siente el agua, y no respira. Recuerda que si estás en el agua, no respiras. Y es difícil, y por si fuera poco, la oscuridad se siente... no respira, y debe nadar; nadar. Mueve sus brazos y golpea la cama. Está en el fondo de un abismo inundado. Comienza a jadear.

Siente brazos fuertes sosteniéndole, sacándole del agua, de la cama. La voz de la mariposa es fuerte, diciéndole que se libere de los malvados brazos. Kurt comienza a gritar, le grita a la nada, a la oscuridad, al agua, a los colores sin nombres ni rotuladores y mezcla las mentiras que le han enseñado a recitar. Grita en francés y eso sólo lo hace peor. Los brazos eran dos, ahora son cuatro. Cuatro. Sus propias manos tratan de quitarse la camiseta de algodón que ahora no es más que granito blanco. Las nubes son blancas.

Siente una punzada en su piel; su vida de ha resumido a sensaciones y a la mariposa. La oscuridad del abismo no lo ha encerrado, pero Kurt cierra sus párpados, y encuentra un cielo nublado. Llueve, y los sonidos de un camión de desvanecen en la niebla; es rojo, o como es el pigmento de la sangre que ahora cubre sus ojos...

* * *

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, 17 años._

_Hijo de Elizabeth Marie Hummel y Burt Paul Hummel. _

_Perdió la vista a los ocho años, en un accidente de auto que acabó en la muerte de Elizabeth Hummel. Un camión golpeó un lado del automóvil, haciéndolo perder el control y volcándolo. _

_Burt Hummel fue asesinado dos años después. Su hijo, de este hecho, fue secuestrado._

_Kurt E. Hummel pasó un año y medio en cautiverio de su secuestrador. Fue víctima de múltiples violaciones, abuso físico y mental, tortura, forzada anorexia y bulimia, condicionamiento de conducta, laceraciones, quemaduras, negación de alimento y maltrato general._

* * *

Los colores son difíciles. Son abstracciones en sí. Son emociones y no tienen bordes, no tienen límites. Es cuando el ser humano trata de darles forma, es cuando trata de mezclar sal con pimienta, que las emociones se encarcelan en las mentes humanas. Y escapan por grietas. Para Kurt, esa grieta es un abismo. Pero se hace manejable, y puede manejarlo, puede; puede crear puentes, y liberar colores al cielo, libres como el sol que desde hace tiempo no conoce. Tararea una canción en francés, y está rompiendo lo que sabe que son crayones con sus dedos. Se sienten a cera. Parece la cera con la que solía quemar sus dedos, las velas. Aún siente el calor de la vela.

"¿Qué haces con esos crayones?" cuestiona una voz humana. Cercana. No es la mariposa. Es femenina.

"Son colores, ¿Verdad? voy a unir el rojo con el azul, y el amarillo con el verde, y el blanco con el negro."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" la voz solo hace preguntas. La mariposa retoza en su hombro, diciéndole que después debe buscar una forma de derretir la cera. Era más sencillo cuando la vela ya tenía llamas cerca.

Kurt solo asiente, y continúa rompiendo. Está rompiendo, pero está creando.

"Soy Quinn." dice la voz. Tiene un nombre, un rotulador. Kurt hace una mueca.

"Es un bonito nombre. Soy Kurt."

Al final llevan tiempo en esa tarea, al final, simplemente, comienzan a colorear la mesa que casualmente es blanca, Quinn le dice. La chica no es como él, no tiene una mariposa, le relata. Después de un tiempo que no cuentan, y sin preguntas hechas, se les une otra persona. Quinn y Kurt no preguntan, pero la persona responde. Y su nombre es Brittany. Y es lo único que necesita. Es como una declaración silenciosa, en colores no remarcados: se veran luego.

Ya casi es hora de volver a las habitaciones, les avisan. Y Kurt les presenta a las dos chicas su creación; sabe cuáles colores son cada uno, gracias a las palabras de Quinn. Brittany a veces dice una que otra cosa, pero sus declaraciones parecen más respuestas a preguntas no hechas, o respuestas incorrectas. Kurt suspira felizmente, aunque sea horrible no poder pasar más tiempo con las dos chicas.

La mesa, antes de ser limpiada, tiene además de otras figuras, tres. Son tres seres, dos parecen figuras femeninas, la otra masculina. El chico es completamente negro, con solo hilos de blanco en el centro. Otra es mitad roja, mitad azul; y la ultima, la que parece más reciente, es amarilla, pero su cabeza es verde.

* * *

Santiago ya tiene una pregunta pensada para formular cuando Kurt entra a la sala de Psicoterapias Individuales. Está cantando una canción en lo que reconoce que es francés, y parece más animado que de costumbre. Viste lo de siempre, pero su camiseta blanca ahora tiene manchas de colores diversos. El día es soleado, Santiago toma nota en quizá comentárselo al ojiazul. El aire es fresco y es un buen día. El Dr. López no puede esperar hasta el momento en que Kurt comienze a darse cuenta de que sus alucionaciones no son reales. Kurt Hummel es en sí un milagro. Como si hubiera alguna deidad determinada a verlo llegar hasta el final del camino por causas naturales.

"Tengo dos amigas." musita Kurt, su expresión ahora pensativa, su cara crispada.

"Me han dicho. Brittany S. Pierce y Quinn Fabray. Son buenas chicas." Santiago no puede evitar pensar en las posibilidades. En alguna otra circunstancia, ¿Kurt, Quinn y Brittany se habrían conocido? ¿Habrían conocido a su hija, Santana? ¿Serían amigos? sabe por los registros que todos son de Lima, y las posibilidades son eso, posibles. El caso de Kurt le ha enseñado a no ser tan lineal con respecto a la vida.

"A la mariposa no le agradaban." Kurt sonríe ligeramente, y Santiago nota el uso del pasado.

'¿Qué le pasó a la mariposa?' es una pregunta cuya respuesta lleva a un solo lugar. Sabe los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la semana. Sabe el ataque mayor que tuvo Kurt el jueves, murmurando cosas en francés como 'Muere' y 'Sol'. Santiago se detiene en el momento correcto, preguntando otra cosa en su lugar, "¿De qué trata la canción que venías tarareando?"

Kurt parpadea un par de veces, y su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Incluso suelta unas risitas que inquietan al Dr. López ligeramente.

"Muerte."

Se entera después que la canción es de tema funerario más que otra cosa.

* * *

_Quinn Alice Fabray, 17 años._

_Hija de Russell Fabray y Jessica Fabray._

_Quedó embarazada a los dieciséis, resultando en un profundo rechazo por parte de los padres. Dejó la escuela y se mudó con el joven que sería el padre biológico de su bebé. _

_Tuvo un gran episodio maníaco justo después del nacimiento de su hija, la cual fue dada en adopción. _

_Quinn Fabray sufre un transtorno de ánimo bipolar._

* * *

Kurt, Quinn y Brittany conversan frecuentemente sobre su disgusto en general hacia la comida. No es necesario decirlo pero Kurt necesita escucharlo, cuando sus caras hacen la misma expresión desinhibidamente infeliz. Tienen razones diferentes para que no les guste. Pero es sobre el control, el control que no tienen sobre tantas cosas en sus existencias. Es difícil, es colores estrelazados y salvajes ahogándo las grietas en oscuridad abrumante. Son capaces de aunque sea saber lo que se mete dentro de sus bocas bajo sus propios criterios. Kurt escucha voces sin formas tomadas riendo ahogadamente ante recuerdos, recuerdos enterrados que no piensa traer.

El primero se siente particularmente fascinado por la inteligencia de Brittany. Es como sus propios pensamientos, en los que el lenguaje no es más que una herramienta oxidada. Con Brittany, el cielo es verde y las vacas tienen cinco patas, y el agua no es más que mermelada derretida. Es la ventana a un mundo inexplorado, a ideas no consideradas. Kurt quiere considerar a Brittany su mejor amiga de las dos. Es brillante como el sol y brillante en elocuencia.

Kurt no sabría si las vacas tienen cinco patas o no. No alcanzó a ver alguna en su vida. Y los dibujos de sus libros de la infancia pueden mentir. Lo sabe.

Ese día deciden pintar algo juntos en sus propias prendas. Kurt recuerda, con algo de inquietud en su interior, que demasiados colores entrelazados llevan a la nada. A esta especie de marrón rojizo muerto. Oscuro, profundo. Desagradable.

* * *

Esa noche Kurt decide volcar el colchón al suelo y dormir en él. No quiere ahogarse nuevamente, aunque ahora la mariposa haya muerto. La noche es fría, solitaria, excepto que luego de dos horas sentado sobre el colchón, no está tan sólo.

"¿Quién eres?" murmura Kurt. Es nuevo, este ser. Y tiene una forma mayor, más grande que la mariposa, más fuerte. La presiente, la percibe. Chasquea su lengua varias veces, y lo tiene enfrente.

La luna es brillante y blanca, lo recuerda. Es reconfortante. Su cuerpo está relajado sobre lo que será su cama durante la presencia de la luna. Es difícil pensar sobre colores cuando frente a tus ojos no tienes más que las imágenes de los recuerdos, o la desagradable negrura. Los niños suelen tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, los niños deberían ser capaces de abrir los ojos y ver el brillo del sol, o el bañar blanco de la luna. Es difícil ser uno de los niños que viven en la oscuridad.

"Blaine." la voz... es agradable, es... no es la voz de la mariposa, la cual era una mezcla entre el tono peligroso del señor, con miedo. Es distintiva, es la puerta a una personalidad completa.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Sólo... háblame de ti, Kurt Hummel." la voz es más cercana, es cálida, es dulce, es miel en su estado puro. Es humana.

Kurt pasa toda esa noche bajo la presencia de quien ahora está bajo el nombre de Blaine Anderson, y la presunta luna está dándoles miradas obvias.

* * *

_Brittany Susan Pierce, 17 años._

_Hija de William Pierce y Samatha Pierce._

_Internada hace dos años bajo el diagnóstico de una severa anorexia y Síndrome de Ganser._

* * *

Blaine Anderson no cree en Dios. No cree en ningún dios en particular. Dios no sería tan cruel, Dios no sería capaz de arruinar la vida de tantos, vidas que podrían valer más de miles de veces que aquellos sucios seres que son libres y sanos y lamentablemente _despiadados. _

Su vida fue corta y miserable, una sinfonía de instrumentos rotos, o una tragedia deplorable. No ayudaba que sus padres fueran parte de esos sucios seres, así como nueve décimas partes de su escuela. Fue en el día de su propio cumpleaños, en que los regalos de sus padres fueron gritos y discursos sobre la tremenda decepción que es, que su vida acabó así como el director de la orquesta murió en su melancólica canción. Fueron exactamente veinte pastillas para dormir, suficientes para hacerlo dormir por veinte intervalos de eternidad.

No fue doloroso, ni una decisión que lo hiso pasar por alguna gran depresión. Era pragmática. Era sencilla. Simplemente borraría su existencia del mapa y dejaría de aparentmente arruinar la de otros. Sólo sería otra estadística más de jóvenes adolescentes gay en las tazas de suicidio.

No cree en Dios, pero, aparentemente, eso no lo detiene de convertirse en un ángel. Y al parecer, su misión se encuentra en un ser más roto que lo que él alguna vez fue, a este joven de la misma edad que tiene (que _tuvo, _se corrige), de cabello peculiar, castaño claro como los cerezos, con reflejos claros y blanquecinos. Blaine no sabe cómo, pero sabe que fueron por haber intentado darse una ducha en agua oxigenada. Solo llegaron gotas a su cabello antes de ser tomado por los siempre fuertes brazos, y una punzada que Blaine identificó como una inyección.

Ahora se haya cada noche volviendo a este ser, conociéndolo, hablándole, y Blaine se siente listo para llorar. Ha encontrado ese punto del que hablan, en el que dicen que te arrepientes de haber muerto. Blaine se arrepiente de no haber conocido a Kurt mientras estando vivo. Blaine piensa en los _y que habría pasado si. _¿Y qué habría pasado si el padre de Kurt no hubiera sido asesinado? ¿Y que hubiera pasado si Blaine hubiera decidido no tomar las píldoras? el destino, Dios, la fuerza o cualquier tontería que parece estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo ¿Los habría hecho conocerse?

Blaine le pregunta una vez a Kurt si es felíz, y Kurt parece estar en conflicto con su respuesta.

La luna es blanca, y brillante, pero la noche necesita algo más que eso para estar iluminada.

* * *

"Extraño el sol, Blaine."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mi madre solía llevarme al patio trasero y tener fiestas de té hablando en francés. El sol era tan brillante, iluminaba su cara."

"Algún día, verás el sol."

* * *

Hay días difíciles — Santiago trata de no pensar en ello. Pero es difícil ¿Si? estos jóvenes son su responsabilidad, son como hijos descarriados y sabe que no debería involucrarse. Y no lo hace, pero no es _incomprensible _sentirse descorazonado los días en que pacientes como Quinn hacen este truco con su lengua, de esconder las píldoras debajo y luego escupirlas. A veces es peor, a veces solo... acaban. Y no puede evitar sentirse como un fracaso tanto para su carrera como para la vida del ser, atrapado en su propia mente. Siente los recuerdos bajo su propia piel, los momentos en que leyó que Kurt logró llegar al depósito de limpieza y las asistentes encontraron el suelo de su habitación cubierta por una por una película de cloro, y a él sobre su cama, arrojando esponjas. El Dr. López piensa en sus registros, en el niño de trece años teniendo ataques de pánico por pesadillas de las que no podía escapar una vez despierto. Piensa en las fotografías de un infante cadavérico y quemaduras y golpes y _marcas_ que no se detenían debajo de la cintura ni en la piel. Piensa en huesos rotos. Piensa en las marcas enterradas en la piel, cada una de ellas, uniéndose al cuerpo y condicionando el cerebro, destruyendo, apagando, alterando, acabando. La vida es injusta, concluye con amargura.

Pero Kurt está vivo. Y está mejorando. Y quizá la vida es sencillamente torpe, y necesita varios intentos antes de hacer las cosas bien. Quizá la vida es diferente como son las huellas dactilares, pero guiada por mentes, e impulsos, y colores.

Todo eso tiene lugar en su mente hasta el momento en que Kurt entra a la sala de terapia, quitándose los zapatos como parte de su particular ritual. Esta vez no parece saludarlo, o reconocer su presencia. Parece perdido entre las paredes de color claro, sus gafas haciéndolo ver aún más desamparado. Su cabello está acomodado, y Kurt sospecha que le pidió ayuda a Liam, su cuidador.

Hay silencio; y después no.

"Blaine, este es el Dr. López." casi murmura, respira. Santiago no parpadea, pero si el nombre se le hace conocido. No de Kurt; no lo había mencionado antes. Pero si lo había escuchado o leído antes. En las noticias, sobre un joven que se suicidó debido al abuso que recibía en la escuela. Sus padres tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda, al parecer.

"¿Blaine?" es una pregunta a la que no espera respuesta. Pero Kurt lo ha sorprendido más de una vez.

"Es un amigo." le responde, y no sabe si es a él o a _Blaine. _"Sólo me pide que hable con él, no me grita ni me insulta." se encoje de hombros. "Se siente bien. Su voz es bonita. A veces me canta canciones que nunca había escuchado antes."

Allí es cuando Santiago abre sus ojos ligeramente más de lo normal. Las voces no suelen ser _propias _de si mismas, suelen ser de recuerdos, o voces internas.

"¿De qué hablas con Blaine?"

"Me pregunta sobre las cosas que me gustan, y a veces dice cosas sobre él." Kurt parece incómodo de compartir esa información, se da cuenta.

"¿A Blaine le molesta que hables sobre él?" cuestiona Santiago con ojos inquisitivos.

"No, pero... me gusta."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién?"

"Blaine."

El Dr. López traga saliva que parece haberse contenido durante los últimos pedazos de conversación, y realmente, realmente, parpadea.

* * *

Una que otra vez no es en la noche, Blaine deja descansar al chico simplemente susurrándole una canción al oído. Una que otra vez, en las horas en que Kurt se encuentra solo en su habitación después de su medicina, escuchando la radio o jugueteando con los restos de la primera que rompió hace tiempo, Blaine solo se sienta al lado de Kurt, no dice nada a menos que él lo haga, y lo observa. Observa las cicatrices, una particularmente en su cuello que parece meterse a través del cuello de su camisa y avanzar a lo profundo. Son huellas, son firmas de un ser sobre el que no quiere pensar.

Blaine mira también el resplandeciente cabello castaño, por siempre moteando con mechones blancos. Kurt está dibujando y le pidió no mirar, y sabe que es ridículo pero le hará caso. También mira sus ojos no cubiertos por las oscuras gafas, y sus ojos — sus ojos son todo; son demasiado y Blaine respira hondo. Y al final, no resiste preguntar algo.

"¿Por qué querías ducharte en agua oxigenada?"

La respuesta llega varios minutos después, cuando Kurt parece haber terminado con su dibujo y chasquea su lengua, dirigiendo sus ojos al lugar donde está Blaine.

"No sabía que era agua oxigenada. Sólo tomé lo primero que pude del cajón."

"Tu cabello ahora tiene ahora reflejos blancos. Se ven— se ven bien." tartamudea, y se siente estúpido. Sí, en realidad se ven bien, pero no sabe cómo Kurt se siente al respecto de ellos. Podría haber accionado el botón incorrecto.

Kurt sonríe ampliamente ante el cumplido, pero no dice nada. Simplemente pone una hoja de papel sobre sus piernas y asiente, dejando a Blaine mirar. El dibujo es enteramente en blanco y negro, Kurt había usado crayón y mientras eso es encantador, el dibujo inquieta a Blaine. Es completamente negro, completamente, excepto por algunas zonas, donde el blanco aparece circundante e insuficiente; pero está allí, y _contrasta_, y hay formas casi psicodélicas, y Kurt responde.

"Toda oscuridad tiene unas cuantas gotas de luz."

* * *

La muerte de Quinn Fabray es tanto un golpe en el pecho como una llamada a la tierra. Kurt y Brittany no saben que hacer, atrapados en sus propias inhibiciones afectivas. Quinn era el hilo, el canal que los unía. Es descorazonador. La muerte fue debido a una reacción de su cuerpo hacia una nueva medicina. No fue planeada. Pero eso no detiene a Kurt de pintar sus prendas completamente de diferentes matizes de azules oscuros, líneas y sombras negras circundando sus brazos y piernas, y en su pecho, en la camiseta, está lo que parece un puente roto. Kurt vuelve al inicio.

Kurt vuelve a mantenerse en un silencio desvitalizado en sus sesiones con Santiago López, deja de tararear en francés; miles de mariposas le ordenan arrancar las páginas de las revistas en la recepción y esparcirlas por los pasillos, le piden encontrar fuego y derretir su piel, le piden abrir agujeros en su camiseta usando sólo las yemas de sus dedos y horas de esfuerzo.

La medicación lo controla ligeramente, mata mariposas, pero Blaine sigue allí, siempre-presente.

Le ruega que se detenga, que deje que buscar la manera de encontrar píldoras, que no tome las píldoras. _No. No. No. No._

Kurt se encuentra obteniendo la ayuda de Brittany, que parece entender de manera terrorífica lo que piensa hacer; no está de acuerdo, pero no se negará. Se encuentra en el medio de la noche, con dos pastillas pequeñas en la palma de su mano.

_Todo el tiempo. Tan sencillo._

* * *

_"¡Detenlo! ¡Déjame hacer algo al respecto! ¡No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí y verlo morir! ¡Déjame hacer algo, lo que sea! No puedes hacer eso, no puedes. ¡Daré lo que sea, te lo pido! ¡Soy su ángel! ¡No puedo permitir esto! si existe alguna estúpida deidad que pueda escucharme ¡Que lo haga!_

_Por favor, haré lo que sea... lo amo ¿Sí? lo amo... y, no, no puede morir, no puede, por favor; detenlo... daré lo que sea..."_

* * *

La alarma de su habitación de activa de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, de su oscuridad, de los objetos en su mano. Brazos y seres rápidamente lo rodean, lo sostienen y retienen; Kurt está perdido, perdido en su propia sorpresa y sus ojos negros y de repente...

Punzada.

* * *

Ya son dos semanas después, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando no ves los intervalos de luz para diferenciar los oscuros. Kurt no ha oído más de Blaine, pero sonríe, un canario sobre su hombro le sugiere que coloree la mesa con Brittany ese día. Hay otros animales, y otros sonidos a su alrededor, pero el pájaro es el que más capta su atención, incluso más que las voces sin bordes.

Kurt ha accedido a hablar más con el Dr. López, y ahora recibe una medicación más potente. Lo hace sentir otra persona, no recuerda cosas, se siente bien. Pero también, al mismo tiempo, es como usar zapatos que no le pertenecen. Le da sueño. A cambio, logra un día afuera. Un día afuera de las paredes blancas del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Westerville.

El día es soleado, lo siente. Es un buen día, la entrada del hospital es verde y hay algunos árboles, según le dijo Quinn una vez. Kurt no abre sus ojos en todo el momento, usando un bastón para guiarse. No puede ir lejos, tiene vigilantes cerca. Es cálido, es potente, es potencialmente brillante.

Se permite abrir los ojos por un momento, lo cual sería equivalente a no abrirlos siquiera en primer lugar, pero es diferente. Hay una visión frente a sus ojos. Hay colores, y tienen bordes, y hay árboles y más alejadamente hay calles y pavimento y _quién diría que el pavimento es negro. _Ve al sol por unos segundos, y no puede pedir por algo más espléndido. Es fulminante, es fuego.

Baja la mirada hacia el cesped y los árboles nuevamente, y nota una diferencia. Hay un ser humano frente a sus ojos. Es de piel ligeramente más oscura que la suya, es más bajo, al parecer. Su cabeza es un pequeño desastre de adorables rizos negros. Y camina lentamente hasta él, su expresión lucha por ser controlada, Kurt se da cuenta. Pero cuando están frente a frente, sus ojos, _verdecaféavellana, _son vidriosos.

Hay flores, y árboles, y césped y el sol; sus más grandes deseos _visibles. _Los ojos del jóven son hermosos, como esmeralda y amber en una sola pieza. Puede _verlos, _está abrumado por colores y se da cuenta de que no hay marrón rojizo; realmente, sólo hay vida. El jóven parece estar en el mismo estado que él, ambos mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran viendo algo más brillante que el sol mismo. Hay silencio, pero no hay oscuridad, no hay muerte, solo hay... vida. Sólo hay silencio hasta que el poseedor de los ojos verdes y castaños abre su boca finalmente.

"Oh, allí estás." musita con voz débil. Como si hubiera hecho un gran plan y prácticado para ese momento y su voz simplemente sabe que Kurt reconoce colores con los oídos. Su voz suena, y Kurt sabe quién está frente a él. "Te he estado buscando desde siempre."

Kurt no puede posiblemente pedir por algo más. Y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír tontamente. Y este ser humano, Blaine, le sonríe de vuelta.

* * *

El Dr. Santiago López mira con ojos calmados la escena frente a sus ojos, desde la entrada del hospital. Ciertamente, sabe quién es Blaine. Tanto en la mente de Kurt como en los periódicos de hace tiempo. Sabe quién es el chico que divisa frente a sus ojos aunque Kurt jamás halla podido explicarle su apariencia.

Suspira, y sabe que las posibilidades son remotas, _muy_ remotas. Pero son eso, posibles.

* * *

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

— _"Chasing Cars", Snow Patrol._

* * *

**Algunas opiniones valdrían oro para mí, cariños (: es en serio, si te gustó muéstraselo a otros, realmente quiero saber que les parece. Escribo para mí, pero ustedes son la sonrisa en mi cara.**

**sadjshsajgd Blaine, Quinn y Burt, los amo y me rompió el corazón un poquito lo que les hice. **


End file.
